Our Story
by HotChocolate329
Summary: Lane family moves in to Smallville due to their father's business issues. Lois meets new friends & Clark Kent. Lucas one of Clark's friend try to be too friendly. What'll happen to Lanes?
1. Chapter 1

**Our Story**

_**Hi, this is my first fanfiction, and my very very first time writing. English is my second language, so thanks to markmark261-my BETA reader the story is in better hand.**_

_**I made some changes, therefore this is an AU story. Yep, definitely CLOIS. There are a few changes, Samuel Lane is not in the Army, he is in business. Ella Lane is not in this story, I had to make that character dead as I do not know much about her. Lois and Lucy are very close; they actually act like SISTERS. **_

_**The Kents – They are a bit wealthy, not like in the actual series. The Kents and the Luthors are friends. Clark , Lex, Oliver and Lucas are friends. Pete will be joining them later. **_

_**The Lane family had to move to Metropolis due to Sam's business failure. I included Bruce in this, since I needed a BIG brother to play around the bad boys. The Lane sisters and Bruce are cousins.**_

_**All right, that's the summary. To know the rest you'll have to read the story. **_

**Thank you markmark261 you are the best.**

**I do not own anything other than my own ideas added to this story . It is purely for fun. Not for any other purposes.**

**Chapter One - Meeting the Gang**

She was a transfer student, and it was her first day at university. She and Lucy, her little sister, had not needed to travel by public transport before. Since Sam Lane was stubborn, their business had recently gone to dirt. However, Lois was thankful to her mother since she had invested some money for her and Lucy's studies. Lois and Lucy were sisters; more than that, they were friends. There were no secrets between them. If one went for a date, the other would conduct 20 questions and then, if she gave the Green Light, she could go on a second date.

After dropping Lucy off at her class, she searched for hers. She took the seat by the window. There weren't many students in the hall, most were outside. That didn't bother Lois.

"Hey, is this your first day?" the girl next to her asked. She was pretty, dressed well , better than others she saw in the lobby.

"Yeah, it is," Lois answered.

"Welcome to Met U. I'm Jaye. Jaye Anderson."

"I'm Lois. Lois Lane"

The lectures started. For Lois, the first few classes were okay. For lunch, Lois and Lucy joined Jaye. However, Lucy noticed that a few male students were looking at them. Lucy was getting irritated by this; whatever they did, all eyes were fixed on her and Lois. On the other hand, Lois was busy looking at Jaye's notes. Jaye noticed Lucy's mood.

"Oh, they are the worst gang in Uni. Two of them are Luthors. The bald guy is Lex, eldest of the Luthor family. He doesn't study so god knows why he spends most of the time here in Uni. The other red-haired person is Lucas, the worst of them all. Good luck if you manage to avoid them . The tall well-built blond person is Ollie Queen, next heir to Queen Industries. He's a playboy, but better than the Luthors," Jaye explained.

"What about that other tall guy with the black hair and the baby blue eyes. He looks very handsome. I bet all the all girls must be dying to date him?" Lucy asked after noticing her sister was checking the guy out. She smirked inwardly.

"That's the Kent boy. Clark . He's a quarterback. Bit of a mystery. I bet he has more secrets than he has hairs on his body," Jaye answered and made them laugh. " I bet one of them will ask you out, Lois. I see that Kent boy is trying to eat you only by looking at you," Jaye warned .

However, Lois was still focused on the blue eyes. She was attracted to the unknown guy, however, she hadn't noticed that her little sister was watching her.

While they talked, a few cheerleaders came over to the boys. "Who are they?" Lucy asked impatiently.

"They are 'wannabe queens', in other words, ' Perfect plastics' I really do not want to waste my time talking about them. Sorry, I have better things to do." She smiled sweetly at Lucy and Lois.

They finished their lunch and made their way back to class. Lois and Lucy were going to meet their cousin, Chloe Sullivan. They had not met for ages, Not since Lois's mother's death. However, they did exchange cards, letters, and calls.

After Uni, the three cousins were planning the a girls' day out; Chloe was excited to meet her favorite cousins.

"CHLOE!" both Lois and Lucy screamed and hugged their dear cousin.

"Lucy, let me breathe. Two Lanes together. OMG. One of my dreams come true. Sorry, Lois, I missed today's classes. But I'll make it tomorrow."

" Yeah, lucky Lois, she has you. Poor me, I have to make new friends. I wonder how I'll manage with the bad boys." Lucy pretended to be scared, but both her cousin and sister knew very well about their little girl.

"Luce, nice try. However, we both know no one will mess with you. I am sure of that." Lois smiled.

The three girls headed home after their little girls' day out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Thanks everyone who read & reviewed, added to favorites, added to alerts & took time on reading...I am so glad I you guys enjoyed  
>it. Thank you so much for lovely reviews...<strong>

* * *

><p><span>lane11<span> :- Thanks a lot for your review you are my first reader. I am so glad you enjoyed. It was so special since it was first review for my FIRST story so... thank you. I will update once a week hopefully...Once I get my BEAT checked I can update. Please enjoy & thanks again...

Jeremy Shane :- Thanks for taking time reading & reviewing...Your feedback means a lot to me...Glad you enjoyed...

JayLopez :- Thanks for the review hope I answered your question . Thanks & enjoy... Your review means a lot...

Thanks for other who added for favourits & alerts...

* * *

><p><strong>I do not owned anything it is only for fun... Thank you Mark - my BETA reader.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 02<strong>

**A couple of days have passed since they arrived in Kansas. Lucy and Lois have made a few new friends. Sam has restarted his business. This time he wouldn't let his little girls down, he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. The three Lanes would became closer than before. Every Saturday they'd spend as a family. Whatever Sam had to do, he'd schedule his days in advance since he loved his angels a lot.**

**Kent Residence**

"Mom. Mom... MOM!" Clark was yelling since his mother Martha did not hear her son.

"CLARK KENT! How many times have I told you not to yell like that inside the house? I was busy with my reports. That's why I didn't hear," Martha explained.

"Mom, after you became the senator, you rarely spent time with me and Dad. Of course the same's true of Dad, all the time he's either with the Queens or the Luthors. Do you remember the last time we had a dinner as a FAMILY?" Clark was upset.

Both his mom and dad were busy with their own work. Very rarely did they spend time together. That was one of the reasons Clark started to spend most of his time with his gang.

"Oh, honey, you know how your father is. He wants to do something for the world. Just like your Grandpa Hiram. When he was alive, he used to take Jonathan with him wherever he went. That is how your father learned to be a social worker. Nevertheless, sweetie, you know he loves you. You do understand that, don't you?" Martha asked.

"Yep, Mom, I know. It's just that I want to spend some time with him. Father/ Son time," Clark answered.

"I know, Clark; I will talk to your father. It's time to have a husband and wife discussion with him. Now, Clark, I have to run to the town, to do some shopping. Will you be okay?"

"Yep, Mom, it's okay. You go. Have a nice time, and Mom, be careful."

"Okay thanks, honey. Love you"

'Love you too, Mom"

Martha left. Clark and he went back to his dream world, where he now could see the new hazel eyes he'd seen a couple of days ago. He super-sped to his room.

**At Metropolis**

Martha was done with shopping. She was on the phone, busy talking to her friend, When she tripped over.

A young girl ran up to her and helped her to get up.

"Are you okay, Ma'am? Let me get those." The stranger helped her with her bags.

"No it's okay, dear. I'm fine, no harm done. Just didn't see that thing. I haven't seen you before. Are you new to the town?" Martha asked.

"Yes, my family and I moved here a couple of days ago." Lois wanted to make sure that the elderly woman was okay. Therefore, she was checking if there were any injuries.

"I think we better see a doctor to make sure that there are no internal injuries." Before the woman could answer, Lois asked, "So how did you come? Alone?"

"Yes. But dear, I'm fine," Martha tried to explain but there was no point. No way was the young girl going to listen.

"Okay, first we will get you to the hospital. Then we'll get you home and no comments from you. Okay, Ma'am?" Lois was worried; she did not know this stranger but she reminded Lois of her own mother, so no way would she let her go without making sure that she was okay.

Martha was looking at the young girl. She'd always wanted a daughter but she'd happily accepted what destiny had decided for her. She'd worried that she couldn't have a child, but then she'd found Clark. However, another daughter would not be too much. She was enjoying the young girl's company. She reminded Martha of Clark; he always worried even if some tiny little thing happened to her.

They arrived at the hospital and after the doctor had given his approval that Martha was fine to go home, Lois sighed.

"See, honey, I told you I'm fine." Martha gave a smile.

"I'm sorry, but it was better to check, to be on safe side," Lois answered sweetly.

"Of course. By the way, I'm Martha, and no Ma'am or Mrs., just Martha. We didn't even get the chance to introduce ourselves"

"I'm Lois Lane, Mrs-… Martha. But I don't mind you calling me honey. It's very nice."

"Well, let's go, it's getting late," Martha said.

Lois helped Martha with her bags. They arrived at the Kent residence.

"Wow. It's a nice place," Lois said.

"Well, thanks, dear. Please come on in," Martha said.

"No, Martha, I need to head back home; my sister will be worrying now. She'll kill me the instant she sees I'm late. Though I am the elder sister sometime she's the one who plays BIG SISTER."

"No arguments. First I listened to you, now you'll listen to me. Sit, young lady. You will have a nice coffee at least. Then I'll drop you back at your place. Michael, Michael, can you please get those bags? Come on, dear, take a seat. I will be right back."

Martha tried to head to the kitchen. "Ouch."

"Martha, are you okay?" Lois started to worry.

"Yep, nothing to worry about, just my ankle. But you are going to have a coffee and that's final." Martha slowly walked to the kitchen and made Lois her coffee.

"Here you go, Lois"

"Thanks, Martha." Lois was enjoying the coffee. "Mmmm… that tastes so good. A homemade coffee. Now, Martha you made a BIG mistake by inviting me to coffee here. Now no one will be able to stop me from coming here to have a coffee with you." She beamed.

"You're welcome, Lois. Just feel free to visit me anytime," Martha said.

Before Lois could answer, she heard a voice.

"Mom, Mom… MOM!"

"Oh this young man never listens to me. In here, honey," Martha answered.

Without noticing the stranger in the living room, Clark was busy checking his mom.

"Mom, what happen? Michael said…" then he noticed the girl who was seated next to his mom. Those hazel eyes. He froze.

Lois, on the other hand, was shocked. She forgot all about coffee. Clark Kent at Martha's place? So Clark was Martha's son. But Jaye said he was kind of a playboy. But Martha was very nice. How could her Son be a bad guy? She was totally confused. _This is not good. I should leave ASAP. OMG OMG._

Both were staring at each other, and did not notice another pair of eyes noting them both.

...

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>It's my first attempt to write and my writing skills are not excellent. SO a BBIIIIIIGGGG THANK YOU to those who try to read this and who actually read this. Hope I did not let anyone down.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia-Thank u & I am so glad that enjoyed it.. So keep in touch. Don't worry because English is not your first language..Thanks..

JayLopez -Hello again..Thanks for the review. I'm happy you liked it...:)

Jeremy Shane- Thanks again...Enjoy..:)

Gladius Grim- Thanks. Hope you will enjoy this.. :)

* * *

><p>Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews...I am so sorry for the delay...<p>

Thanks Mark for BETA reading...

**I do not own anything...**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 03<p>

Lois was shocked to see Clark Kent.

"I'm okay, Son. Oh, where are my manners? Clark, this is Lois; she's the one who helped me and took me to the hospital. There was no point arguing with her, she was so worried about me. So I invited her to coffee. Lois, this is my son, Clark," Martha introduced the young couple.

"Yeah, Mom, I saw her at Uni a couple of days ago. Hello, Lois, it's nice to meet you." He was truly smiling this time, Martha noticed.

"Hi, Clark, it's nice to meet you too. Martha, it's getting late. I really should be going now." Lois got up.

"Of course. Well, Clark, do you mind dropping Lois off at her place? I'm sure you won't mind my son giving you a lift?" Martha asked.

"No, it's okay, Martha. I can just-"

Before she could finish, Martha interrupted, "Nonsense. Clark, Son, please take her."

"Of course, Mom. Come on, Lois, this way. Bye, Mom, and you relax, no more reports or work today. I'll be right back."

"Bye, Martha, and thank you so much for the great coffee."

"See you again, my dear, it was so nice to meet you. Bye, Son."

Clark headed out with Lois, and Martha was smiling at the young couple. She assumed that the young couple would go on a long journey together, since moms knew everything.

Both were silent inside the car. But Clark broke the silence.

"So, Lois, I saw you with Chloe and Jaye a few days ago. I heard you moved here recently," Clark said.

"Is that a question or a statement?" Lois asked.

Clark chuckled. "Kind of a statement, at the same time a question."

"Okay. As you know, I moved here with my Dad and sister, Lucy. You must have seen her at Uni. After my dad's business fell through we had to move here for good. We thought it was best to start everything anew. I know - new Uni, new place and people - but we try our best to adjust. It's good to be here, I've started liking this town."

Lois answered honestly. She was thinking about what Jaye had said that day. Clark seemed a nice guy.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear why you had to leave, but I'm glad that you guys moved here. I mean, if not we would never have met each other, right?" he asked.

"Of course. Not that I'm happy about what happened to my dad's business, but I am glad we moved here. But, Clark, a small favor, please don't tell anyone about this, because I don't want anyone's sympathy and neither does Lucy. She'd kill me if she knew I told you that".

"No worries, Lois, you can trust me." Clark smiled sweetly.

They arrived at Lois's house. Lucy was already out waiting for her sister. Just like Lois thought, she was definitely going to kill her.

"Mind telling me where you were and what took you so long to get here? It only takes an hour to reach here, Lois, I was dead worried about you," Lucy said, not letting anyone else speak.

"Luce, I am fine. I'll tell you what happened, but first, this is Clark and, Clark, this is Lucy, my sister. Sometime she acts like my BIG SIS." Lois smiled.

"Yeah Lo, you're older than me , but when it comes to guys age is not a barrier when it comes to protecting someone. Isn't that right, Clark?" Lucy was looking at Clark. She liked the guy, but as Jaye had said, it was her duty to protect her sister from BAD guys.

"Ah, of course. Especially when it comes to beautiful girls," Clark said, looking at Lois. "Okay, I better get going; my mom will be working. I have to keep an eye on her. It was nice to meet you, Lucy. See you soon… By the way, would you like to join us, I mean me and a few friends are meeting up Friday night and going to have some fun. Care to join us? Of course, you can bring Lucy too," Clark said. Before Lois could answer…..

"Of course, Clark, we would be happy to join you. Wouldn't we, Lo?"

"Yeah, sure," Lois said.

"Okay, Friday. So, I'll see you then. I will pick you girls up. Be ready." With that, Clark left.

"OH MY GOD!" Lucy said.

"What is it, Luce?" Lois asked worriedly.

"OMG. He was totally flirting with you, Lo."

"Luce, you are nuts. He was not."

"Was too. Clark Kent was flirting with my sis. This is awesome."

"Was not, LUCE. I am going to kill you if you tell this to anyone," Lois said.

"I'm not crazy. He was totally into you. I am telling you, Lo, he has something for you. But no worries, I will be there for you, no matter what. No one messes with the Lanes, do they, Lo?"

"Of course not. We are the Lane Girls."

Both were laughing, then both headed inside.

**The Kent Residence**

"Mom, I'm home."

"Hey, honey, so did you drop Lois off?"

"Yeah, Mom."

"She is a very nice girl."

"Yep."

"She is very pretty."

"Yep."

"Very kind."

"Yep."

"And you have a total crush on her."

"Yep. What? MOM!"

"Honey, I know you like her. The way you two were looking at each other made it clear that both of you like each other."

"Mom!"

"What? I'm telling the truth."

"Mom, I don't like her like that and she is not my type"

"Okay."

"What?"

"Clark, you better keep telling that to yourself"

**At College**

"Lois, Lois, what is this?" Chloe asked.

"What is what, Chloe?" Lois really had no clue what she was talking about.

"Lo, are you crazy? I heard that you're going on a date with CLARK KENT. Lo, do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Chlo, first, I am a big girl, second, it's not a date, third. I am going with Luce. You and Jimmy can join us too. It will be great, please. Please...Why don't we all go. Jaye, please I am sure you don't have any plans. Please, guys"

"Okay, okay. Don't give me that look, Lo. We'll all join you. Happy?"

"Oh, Chloe. You are the best. I love you"

_Continue..._

**Coming up next: - Friday night**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Reply :-**

**lane11 - Thanks u so much for the kind review. I am so happy that u enjoy the story so much. Happy to see u again...Please KIT. :)**

**JayLopez -**** Thank u & hope u received my PM. :)**

**Jeremy Shane - Thanks a lot. :) Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks alot Mark for BETA reading…<strong>

**I owe nothing…**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 03<strong>

**Friday Night**

The two Lane sisters arrived at the club. It was full, partially with Met U students. They saw Clark and headed over to join him. Clark had offered to pick them up, but both Lucy and Lois had told him they could manage their own transport.

"Hey, Lois, Lucy," Clark beamed and greeted both Lanes.

"Hey, Clark," both greeted him back.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends." They all went over to meet Clark's friends. "Lois, Lucy, these are Pete, Oliver, Mandy and Abby. There are a few more to come. Guys, this is Lois and her sister Lucy."

While they all said hello to each other, Oliver was busy looking at Lucy. "Hey, care to join me to dance, Miss Lane?"

"Wow, you're so forward. Of course. Lo, is it okay?"

"Sure, Luce. I'll stay with Clark. You go and enjoy yourself," Lois answered.

"Watch out, with Clark," Luce whispered to Lois before leaving to the dance. Lois started blushing. Clark noticed that Lois was nervous.

"Are you okay, Lo?" he asked. Lois was surprised. Only her dad, Lucy and Chloe called her 'Lo'. But she liked Clark calling her by her pet name.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. "Thanks, Clark. Oh, I invited a few of my friends and my cousin Chloe. Hope it's okay."

"That's okay, Lo. I'm happy that you came. But I was worried when you didn't let me pick up you two. By the way, you look great, so beautiful, Lo." He gave her his warmest smile. Lois felt like melting.

"Thanks, Clark. Was that to impress me?"

"If so, is it working?"

"I will tell you, Kent." She came very close to him. He gulped. "I am totally impressed. You don't need to try anything new," Lois replied.

They both were inches away from each other. Clark looked into her hazel eyes. But then Lois pulled back. Cleared her throat.

"Do you want something to drink?" Clark asked.

"Sure."

"I'll be right back."

She nodded.

**On the other side of the club. **

Lucas was entering the club with Lex, and watching Lois. She was so pretty.

"Man, she is freaking hot," he said, while joining Pete and the rest of the team. "Pete, is that the Lane girl?"

"Yep, she's here with her sister," Pete replied.

Lucas still had his eyes on Lois. Pete noticed that." Lucas, you better not do what you're thinking of doing. I really don't think Clark will be happy with it."

"Come on, man, don't be a chicken. I'll make her dance with me and she'll forget all about Kent. What do you say? Wanna bet?"

"No way, leave me out of this, bro. I really don't want to see Clark's bad side," Pete answered.

"Well, I heard that the Lanes are having some financial issues, I bet she'll be happy to have some donations. It's good for her that I noticed her in this whole crowd."

Lucas headed to where Lois was seated, ignoring Pete's warning. He always believed that being a Luthor meant you could have everything you wanted.

"Hey, beautiful"

Lois looked at the guy and ignored him, focusing on the dance floor where Lucy and Oliver were dancing.

"I am Lucas Luthor. So, you are the famous Lois Lane. I've heard so much about you. Wanna dance?"

"No thanks, I'm with someone. I'm sure you'll find another girl."

"Oh, come on. Clark won't mind you dancing with me. He's my bro." He tried to grab her hand.

"Get your hands off me," she yelled at him.

"Come on, beautiful. I'm caring and sharing. I heard that you can use some money. I promise you I'll be better than Clark. Luthors are far better than Kents."

**SLAP** "If your parents haven't taught you not to mess with a girl, you better learn it soon, Mr. Luthor."

"How dare you? You #####! Coming here with a guy then acting like a baby. Come on, don't tell me you have never-"

"LUCAS!" Clark came up to him before he could finish his sentence. All he'd seen was Lois slapping Lucas. He'd rushed to Lois but he was too late. He saw Lois's sad, embarrassed and hurt face.

"Lois. I am so sorry. Are you-" **Another SLAP** Before he could finish talking, Lois had hit him hard. He saw her angry face, about to cry.

Lucy and Oliver came running over to them. All Lucy saw was her sister slapping Clark. She didn't care what had happened. If her sister had slapped someone, she must have had a good reason.

"Lo, what happened?" Lucy questioned her sister.

"Let's go, Luce. Please. I want to go home."

"Lo, please. Listen to me," Clark tried to talk to her. But Luce's icy stare cut him off.

"Don't touch me. You are all the same, just playing with girls. I told you I don't need anyone's sympathy, but you betrayed me. Just leave me alone," Lois said, almost crying. She was feeling so down. She'd trusted him. After a long time, she'd trusted a guy and shared her personal secret but he'd let her down. He was using her. She thought that Clark was the one who'd told Lucas about their family.

Clark was confused. When had he betrayed her? He was lost. "Lois, listen to me. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, forgive me, for once I trusted you, but you've lost it, you've lost my trust. You don't dare talk to me hereafter. Let's go, Lucy"

Both the Lanes started to leave, but as they left the place, Chloe and the others arrived. They noticed Lois's face and tried to talk...

"Chloe. Oh, Chloe, I should have listened to you and never come here. They're all the same. He was no different. I just though he was truly being a friend."

She cried, hugging her dear cousin. Chloe was puzzled, but thought of asking Lucy later, since now was not the time.

Before they left the club, Lois looked at Clark one last time. His heart was breaking as he saw the sadness on her face. She ignored him and left.

Continue ...

* * *

><p>Thanks everyone who took the time to read this.. Hope everyone enjoyed..Review means a lot. :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

****After long week/s finally I am updating.****

_Jeremy Shane & JayLopez_** : Thank u so much for the kind reviews. I am so glad u guys still with me. Please enjoy the next chapter. **

**Thanks everyone.**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own anything other than my own ideas., nope nothing. Only for fun.<strong>

**Thanks Mark for BETA reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Avoiding<strong>

After a few days, Lois came back to Uni. However, she was still upset about what had happened the other day. More than that, she was upset that Clark had betrayed her. She'd trusted him. Clark had tried to talk to her since that night but she'd kept ignoring him. Later he'd tried to find Lois alone but had no luck. She was never alone; Lucy, Chloe or some other of her friends was always there with her. They thought that leaving Lois alone would be dangerous, but Lois was angry that they tried to protect her like a baby. She was Lois Lane; she could take care of herself, but she knew the others loved her too much and that's why they would not leave her.

But the whole university knew what had happened between Lucas and Lois. Lois was sick of answering everyone's questions, so she stayed at home for a few more days. Sam was wondering why his little Lo was not attending university, but did not say a word, despite his worry.

**The Kent Residence**

Clark was worried about Lois. Later Pete had told him what had happened between Lois and Lucas, and then he'd understood why Lois was mad at him. She thought that he'd betrayed her. She'd clearly told him about the reason for her family's move in confidence; she didn't need anybody's sympathy.

Martha knew something was bothering her son, but refrained from questioning him. However, Clark later told Martha what had happened.

"Clark, honey, what's wrong. I see you're so far away these days. Did something happen?" Martha finally asked her son. Clark told her everything, including Lois's misunderstanding.

She worried about the young couple. She knew that they liked each other and no way would she let them suffer like this. She considered talking to Lois personally.

"Clark son, give her some time to understand what happened. I am sure she will come back to you, when she knows what really happened."

"I hope so, Mom. I really like her, But you didn't see her face at the club. She was so upset. She thought that I'd betrayed her. I hope she will understand me, Mom."

**Luthors**

"That third class woman slapped me. She's going to pay for what she did, sooner or later. If I have to give up my friendship with Clark, I will not hesitate to do so. She will be mine." Lucas was planning how to take revenge on Lois.

Lucas was Lex's half-brother, the son of Lionel Luthor and his secretary Margaret Witchbern. Since she'd passed away, Lionel had brought his other son back to his mansion.

Lex had not liked Lucas at first, but he always tried being a big brother to Lucas; after all, Lucas was his half-brother, his own blood.

"Lucas, you better not mess with Miss Lane, after all, it was your fault. She just tried to defend herself. Look, brother, why don't you just focus on a new girl," Lex tried to explain.

"No way, big bro. I want that Lois Lane. I'll teach her a lesson," Lucas swore to himself.

**The Lane Residence**

A Limo pulled into the garden and a well-built young man climbed out.

"Hey, my little girls? Uncle Sam? Anyone home?"

"OMG, BRUCE... Lucy, Bruce is here," Lois yelled from the living room.

"Lo, what the …BRUCE, OMG." Lucy ran to her big cousin and almost knocked him down.

"Okay, girls, I know you're both really happy to see me, but let me breathe, otherwise you'll be able to visit me at the hospital due to lack of oxygen." Then both of the Lanes let him go, laughing and then hugging him again.

"Miss Lois, Miss Lucy, I think Master Bruce needs to rest now." Alfred finally spoke, after realizing the two young girls would not let go of the young man.

"Sorry, 're so glad to see you," Lucy said.

"Hello, Alfred, how are you? I see you still follow Bru wherever he goes." Lois chuckled. She knew very well that Alfred thought of Bruce as his own child. He never left Bruce's side, no matter what happened.

"Of course, Miss Lois. I am happy to see you all." He smiled.

That day, the Lanes talked about what had been happening in their lives. Lois and Lucy were happy that Bruce was here for a business trip. He was doing some new research at Kansas. They were even happier to hear that he would not leave until Lucy's final year.

Lucy finally told Bruce what had happened the other day. He was so angry to hear that some silly boy had been playing with his little cousins.

**Met U**

During lunch break, Chloe and Jaye were at the Torch, while Luce had extra classes. Lois was sitting alone in the cafeteria. She wasn't worried about being alone; Lucas hadn't tried any funny business since that night, and however Clark tried to talk to Lois she kept on avoiding him.

Lucas was passing and noticed Lois was alone. He looked around but no one was there, so he took his chance.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Lucas!"

"Yep, it's me. I see that your army finally left you alone. Are they sick of your dirty mouth? I told you the two of us would make a great team, but no, you just wanted my bad side, so you're going to get it. Are you going to join me or do you want me to carry you? Either way, you're coming with me, sooner or later. No one can stop me - Kent, Lex, no one. The choice is yours, sweetie."

Lois was so angry. "Listen, you freak, I am going to tell you this once, so listen carefully. I don't know what you think about yourself, but for me you are just dirt. You just take your dad's money and power. Once you lose everything, there will be nothing or no one with you, so watch your back," Lois said.

"How dare you talk to me like that?"

Lucas tried to grab her hand; she pushed him and kicked his leg, making him fall. Then she kept one foot on his chest and glared down at him. Her heel pressed a little harder against his chest; he cried in pain.

"Listen, buddy, I tried to explain very nicely. But no, you want my bad side, you get my bad side. Don't even think about messing with me again, all right?" Lois said angrily.

**A little while earlier...**

Bruce was passing Met U, and since both Lois and Lucy had finished by now, he thought of picking them up.

Just as he entered, he saw Lois kicking a guy. He was about to head there, but stood there a little while, since he knew his little cousin very well. He was chuckling since Lois has not changed a bit when it came to bad boys.

Clark and Pete entered the cafeteria to see Lucas on the floor and Lois about to hit him. They both rushed there. At the same time, Lucy and Chloe arrived.

"Lo, are you okay? What happened?" Clark asked. Lois looked at Clark and noticed the concerned look and the worry on his face.

"Lucas, man, I told you not to mess with the Lane girl. You called me chicken. See, now she kicked your ass." Everyone laughed at Pete's comment.

"Lo, are you okay?" Bruce came asking.

Clark looked at the new guy who was in a business suit. And he called her Lo. '_Why_ is _he touching Lois? She let him hold her. Is this her boyfriend? Are they dating?'_ he was thinking.

"Come on, let's go home. But that was a nice kick. I am sure that poor guy will be in hospital at least a month." With that, Bruce took Lois and Lucy home.

Clark was puzzled, wondering who the new guy was. He just looked at Lois leaving with Bruce. He hoped she would at least turn back and look at him. But no, without even saying goodbye she left. _His Lois left. Had he lost her forever? Would she trust him again?_

Continue :)

* * *

><p>Reviews would be great :) Thanks for reading...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks Mark for BETA reading.**

**I do not own anything..**

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy Shane &amp; JayLopez thank u so much for the kind reviews &amp; I am so glad u enjoyed it. Your reviews are mean so much for me.. Please KIT :)<strong>

**Thanks everyone for reading...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Meeting The New Boyfriend**

**The Talon **

Bruce and Lois arrived at the Talon after a long drive. At the same time, Martha and Jonathan came to the Talon as well. She saw Lois with a new stranger. She excused herself and headed to the next table where Lois was seated.

"Hi, Lois."

"Martha, wow, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to the Talon?" Lois greeted her.

"Oh, you know, I came with my husband, Jonathan. I see you came to have a coffee?" she asked.

"Yes, it's so tasty. But not like yours, Martha, I missed your coffee. Bruce! Oh my, I totally forgot. Martha, this is my cousin, Bruce. Bruce, this is Senator Kent," Lois introduced them.

"Hello, Bruce."

"Hello, Senator Kent," Bruce answered.

"Nonsense, Bruce, it's Martha. Since Lois is like a daughter to me, I'd like it if you'd call me Martha. Please."

"Sure, Martha. It's nice to hear that my little Lo found some kind people like you." Bruce was really happy that he'd met Martha Kent.

"Kent? Are you related to Clark Kent?" he asked.

"Yes, Bruce, Clark is my son," Martha answered.

"Oh, I see."

"Lois, can I talk to you for a minute? Bruce, is it okay if I steal your cousin for a minute?"

"Of course. I will be outside, Lo. It was nice to meet you, Martha." Bruce left, giving the two women time together.

Lois knew Martha was going to talk about Clark. "Martha, if you are going to talk about Clark-" but Martha cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Lois, dear, I know what happened between the two of you. I know you are so upset about what happened but, honey, I think you should talk to Clark, he's so upset too. To be honest, honey, he hasn't had a good night's sleep for the last couple of days. Doesn't go out with his friends. He just goes to Uni, then home. Nothing else. Believe me and just give him another chance to explain. For me at least. Please, Lois. Try this for me," Martha tried explaining.

"But, Martha," Lois cried.

"I think Martha is right, Lo. You should give him a chance to explain his side." Bruce joined them.

"Okay, Martha. I will try. But..."

"Thank you so much, Lois. Please do this for me. I know you will. But, Lois, you never came to my place again but you said you couldn't say 'No' to my coffee. Whatever happens between Clark and you doesn't matter. Please get her to come to my place tonight, Bruce," she asked the young man.

"Of course, Martha. I will make sure that Lo will be there, you don't need to worry."

"Thanks, Bruce. So, see you both soon. Bye, Honey. Bye, Bruce."

"Bye, Martha," both Lois and Bruce said.

"What was that?" Lois asked Bruce, after Martha left .

"What was what?" he asked innocently.

"Bruce, you know I don't want to go there."

"Come on, Lo, that lady likes you so much. She treats you like a daughter. So how can we turn down her offer? I'll be there with you. Also it's a good chance to talk to that Kent boy. I bet he thinks I'm your boyfriend. Did you at least notice his face? Poor guy. He has a huge crush on you."

"The guy who can't even ask out a girl he likes for two years, talks about someone having a crush. Come on, Bruce, we both know that you like Dinah," Lois tried to change the subject.

"Nice try, Lo, but this isn't about me and Dinah. It's about you. I see you like him too. Why not give him a chance?"

"I do not like him like that," she said.

"Yes, you do."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I do not."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I do not."

"No, you do not."

"Yes, I do, and that's final... BRUCE…."

"GOTCHA!"

"That is cheating. Bruce"

"Whatever, we are going to the Kent's place and that's final"

Lois did not argue with her elder cousin. She knew she had to give Clark a chance to explain. Without being so stubborn.

Continue

Thank you for reading….


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks Mark for BETA reading & taking time to correct my mistakes.**

**I do not own anything..**

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy Shane &amp; JayLopez thank u so much for the kind reviews &amp; I am so glad u enjoyed it. Your reviews are mean so much for me.. Please KIT :)<strong>

**Thanks everyone for reading. . This story has almost come to an End..**

* * *

><p><strong>The Kent Residence<strong>

"Hey, Mom, what are you doing?" Clark came into the kitchen and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Clark, I have some visitors coming this evening." He noticed how busy his mom was. These visitors must be really important. She looked really thrilled. "Honey, do you mind helping please? I need to make sure everything is perfect. And, Clark, stay home, I want to introduce you to someone special. Okay, Son?"

"Oh no, Mom, please leave me out, you know I really don't like to join in with your political discussions," he tried to explain.

"No, honey, they are not politicians, I promise you'll enjoy their company. By the way, did you talk to Lois?" she said, trying to change the subject.

Martha noticed the change in her son's face, but that expression changed to a worried look.

"I tried, Mom, but she keeps avoiding me. And... and there was this new guy with her; I think she's already dating someone, Mom. I thought she liked me, but she's already moved on even before we start something. I lost her, Mom."

"Oh, honey, if she has feelings for you she'll come around. Just give it some time. Trust me, Son, everything will be fine," she replied. She wanted to tell him that Bruce was not Lois's boyfriend but her cousin, but she kept silent, In a few more hours he would find that out for himself.

**A Few Hours Later….**

Bruce and Lois arrived. Martha checked everything was okay. She'd invited them for coffee, but she knew Bruce would leave before dinner, according to their little plan.

The couple came inside. Lois was dressed in a casual short dress, low cut, showing off her perfect figure. Martha thought that poor Clark was going to be really jealous, with Bruce holding her like that, yep, definitely jealous.

"Lois, Bruce, welcome, dears. Please take a seat. I'm so glad that you could make it." She gave a motherly hug to each.

"Of course, Martha, I gave my word," said Lois. "How could we miss your famous coffee?"

Clark did not use his super-hearing. He really didn't want to take part in his mother's business discussion, but she really wanted his company. How could he refuse his mother's request?

Martha excused herself and went to the kitchen. "Clark, Son, can you help me to arrange this?"

"Sure, Mom."

Martha smiled and then rejoined Bruce and Lois.

"Sorry, I was just checking everything was okay. So, Bruce, how is Kansas?"

"Okay, since I have my favorite cousins and Uncle Sam here. I really like it. I miss Gotham, but this town isn't that bad. I'm happy."

"Lois, why are you so silent? Are you alright?" Martha asked.

"Yes, everything's fine; my new boyfriend here's always with me, I'm so happy that he's in town. There's nothing to worry about."

Clark was about to leave his room when he heard Lois's voice. However when she mentioned about her new boyfriend, his heart broke into small pieces. Was she happy with him? How could Clark see her with someone else? He loved her so much. Wait a minute, did he just say that he loved LOIS LANE? OMG, he was falling for a girl, who already has a boyfriend. He needed to control himself. If she was happy he should be happy for her. This was going to be hard.

"Clark, Son, can you come here?" Martha called to him. He had to do this.

"Coming, Mom." _He was coming. He could do this._

"Clark, honey, do you know Bruce? Bruce, this is Clark, my son. Clark, this is Bruce"

"Hei," they said to each other. Clark then noticed Lois. She was so beautiful. Bruce went back to the couch, sat next to Lois and put his hand on her shoulder.

Clark had had enough. He was about to leave.

"Bruce, do you mind checking that report I prepared for my next meeting at the Queens?" Martha asked.

"Of course, Martha. Lois, I will be right back. Okay?"

"Okay, Bru."

Bruce's phone rang. "Yes we will be there as soon as possible. Sorry that was my secretary. I need to go out for a little while. Excuse me, Martha, I have to run, but I promise I will be right back. Lo, it won't take that long. Okay?"

"Bru, I'll come with you. It's okay, Martha will understand."

"Lo, that's not good. I'm sure she must have taken hours to prepare this. I will be back before dinner, honey." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Clark, could you take care of my cousin, I really don't want to leave her alone here. Please take good care of her till I come back. Martha, I am so sorry"

"It's okay, Bruce. We'll take care of Lois," Martha assured him. Bruce left.

Did Bruce say COUSIN? So he wasn't her boyfriend. Clark hadn't lost her.

Martha was laughing, Clark was still shocked and Lois was cursing Bruce's secretary.

"Mrs. Kent, could you please check the table?" came the voice of Martha's manservant, Michael, from the dining room.

"Yes, Michael," Martha replied. "Lois, I will be right back. Clark, why don't you show Lois our house? Lois, please enjoy yourself. I'm sure you'll find lots to do." Martha left the young couple alone.

Both were silent. They went to Clark's room, where, finally, Clark broke the silence.

"Lois, about the other day, I am so sorry, Lo. I shouldn't have left you. But you didn't give me a chance to explain. I never told anyone about your family. Lo, you have to believe me. I never broke your trust. I am sorry you had to go through that, but I have no connection with Lucas." He was so handsome, she was thinking. How could she be mad at those baby blues? She could get lost between them.

"Lo, Please believe me," he said, snapping her out of her reverie.

"I know, Clark. Martha explained it to me. I know you didn't do anything. Please forgive me. I also didn't give you a chance. I was so rude to you. I never saw it from your side. Sorry, Clark, I am so sorry."

They hugged each other. They seemed to fit each other perfectly. Lois felt like she was home, that here was where she belonged. Both didn't want to let go. They wished they could stay like that forever.

"So are we good? Friends?" Clark asked.

"Do you want to be my friend, Clark? Is that what you really want?"

"No, Lo, I want to be more than a friend. I like you very much. I know it's too fast, but would you like to go on a date with me?" Clark asked.

"Of course, how can I refuse when you asked like that? It is so sexy." Lois chuckled.

They spent more time together. They both were happy since there was no more misunderstanding. Clark took her around the house. Bruce returned and all had dinner. Martha was laughing inside, that she'd invited them for coffee but they'd ended up having dinner. She was happy about that. Eventually, Bruce said it was time to go. Clark really didn't want Lois to leave, but since he'd be meeting her again for the date he was happy.

Bruce noticed the interaction between his cousin and Clark. It seemed like they were good now. He was happy.

"I think we better go now, Uncle Sam will be worrying and Lucy will kill me if I don't get home soon. Clark, if you are free tomorrow you can join us. We have a small get-together between cousins. You can bring Oliver Queen too; I bet Lucy will be happy, but no Luthors."

"Of course I'll be happy to come and, yes, I will bring Oliver. It's good you've invited him. If he got to know that I went with the Lanes alone, he'd be sure to try and kill me," Clark explained and everyone laughed.

"Okay, we better go. Thanks a lot, Martha. See you again soon."

"Bye, Lois, Bruce."

Once Martha and Bruce went out, Clark grabbed Lois's hand and gave a quick kiss on her cheek. "See you, Lo, goodnight"

Lois was not expecting that. She blushed. "Goodnight, Clark." No way was she going to sleep that night.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**I wish if I own them, but nope I do not own anything...**

**Thanks Mark for BETA reading & taking time to correct my mistakes. You are the best..**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Jeremy Shane &amp; JayLopez thank u so much for the kind reviews ...<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong> - **Cousins Get Together**

Lois and Lucy arrived at the café with Bruce. They thought having dinner out would be nice. Clark and Oliver were already there; Chloe and Jimmy would be joining them later since both were at Gabe Sullivan's house that day.

"Hey, Clark, Oliver," Bruce greeted the two guys. Lois and Lucy came behind Bruce and joined the crowd.

"Hi, Clark, Oliver," both girls said.

Bruce sat down; Lois took the seat next to Bruce and Clark sat next to Lois. Lucy and Oliver sat together. Bruce was busy looking at the menu. Lois and Lucy were giggling and kept looking at the entrance. A tall figure entered. Lois waved and the figure came toward them and stood next to Bruce.

"Hey, Bruce," a girl said. He froze.

"Dinah, what are you doing here?"

"So, I take it that you're not happy to see me. Fine, I'll leave"

She was about to turn away. Lois and Lucy were giggling at the way their strong BIG cousin was like a puppy around the girl. Lois and Lucy had thought it was time for them to get involved in Bruce's love life, since he would never in a million years get round to asking Dinah out. That's why they'd planned for her to meet them today. But they did warn Dinah that Bruce would act like an idiot, so she decided to have fun with him by pretending to leave. Bruce stopped her.

"No, Dinah, it's not that I'm not happy to see you, just surprised. What brings you here? I mean, last time I checked, you were in Gotham," Bruce replied nervously.

"I see you're in Kansas. Last time I checked you were in Gotham too. So, what brings you here?" she asked in reply.

_Oh man! Women. _ Bruce was sweating. He saw Lois and Lucy were giggling. _So, you two are behind this. I'll catch up with you later. Now, face the beautiful lady in front of you, Bruce, you can do it. _

"Dinah, please have a seat. I'll introduce you to my friends. These are Lois and Lucy, my cousins. You need to be careful when you're around them," he teased. "This is Clark Kent and Oliver Queen, my friends. Guys, this is Dinah Lance, my...ahh, my... She's from Gotham." He was thinking of introducing her as his girlfriend, but he wasn't sure whether she had feelings for him, so he just skipped that.

They talked about their past week. Dinah explained about her life and Bruce was really interested in the conversation. Lois and Lucy though they better give some space to the couple, so Lois and Clark and Lucy and Oliver went to dance.

Clark kept staring at Lois. She giggled. "What?" Clark asked.

"You've been staring at me for ages now," Lois replied.

"Of course, I'm staring at this beautiful lady in front of me."

"Sugary words, Kent. You have something in mind?" Lois asked.

"Is that a question or a statement, Miss Lane?"

"What do you think, Mr. Kent?"

"I think you're blushing," he teased her. She turned red.

"No, I am not, Kent."

"Yes, you are, my lady. I can feel your heartbeat racing. Do I make you nervous?"

Lois was melting. "Me, nervous? NO. You wish, Kent. I am a Lane, you don't make me nervous. But you make me scared, Clark. I'm scared that I'll lose your friendship."

Clark was shocked that Lois admitted fearing that she would lose him. He had a similar fear that he would lose her. What would he do without Lois? She was more than a friend to him. She might think of him as a friend, but she was becoming everything to him.

"Lo, no matter what, you will not lose me. I promise. You are more than a friend to me, Lo. I know it's too early to say this, but I'm falling for you and I'm happy about that," he answered, looking directly into her hazel eyes. She knew he was telling the truth.

"I like you too, Clark… more than a friend. I'd like to take next step with you."

They looked around to see Bruce and Dinah lost in their own world. "Looks like mighty Bruce finally admitted his feelings." Clark chuckled.

"Clark Kent, did you call my cousin MIGHTY BRUCE? You better watch your tongue, buddy. He is my cousin," she warned.

"Sorry, Lo, I didn't mean to insult him. But you know when it comes to LOVE, guys are very scared to express their emotions. Bruce is just the same."

"I know you didn't mean it, Clark. I was just having some fun. I'm so happy that Bruce admitted his feelings. For that, Luce and I had to go through his old cell phone. Thanks to Alfred it was easier."

Clark leaned forward; he thought she might pull back. When she didn't, he brushed her lips with his own. She tasted like honey. Her lips were so soft. Lois pulled him closer to her body. She was melting. He was so gentle. Both were enjoying the moment. They shared their first kiss for what seemed like forever. Then Lois pulled back to breathe. Both were blushing and giggling.

They continued dancing, lost in their own world.

On the other side of the dance floor, Lucy and Oliver were enjoying each other's company.

"I'm glad that Mr. Wayne invited me to the dinner. It was great," Oliver broke the silence.

"Oh, please! Even if Bruce hadn't invited you, you'd have found a way to be here. I know, I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Queen," she teased.

"Really, Miss. Lane? And it's Oliver. Please, I am not my father. You calling me Mr. Queen makes me feel like I'm 50 years old. So it's Ollie or Oliver," he said.

"So, Ollie it is. Call me Lucy."

"Okay, deal. So, do you like Metropolis?"

"Yeah, I've started liking it here. Friendly surroundings and the people are very nice."

"Really?"

"Really."

All three couples enjoyed their day out, that turned into a DATE for each. Lois and Clark were still holding on to each other like they would never ever be ready to let go. Dinah slowly thanked Lois and Lucy for their little plan. All three girls became very close after that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Continue...Thanks for reading...<strong>


	9. Epilogue

**I do not own anything...**

**Thanks a lot for my BETA - Mark for the correcting my mistakes...**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks JayLopez , Jeremy Shane &amp; lhaine07 for the kind reviews.. Also my other dear readers ...Thanks a lot sticking with me till the END...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Christmas to Remember<strong>

Lois and Clark had started dating officially. Clark had told his secret to Lois after a few weeks; she was really happy that he'd trusted her enough to share his deep dark secret; Clark on the other hand had hoped she wouldn't give him a hard time, but everything turned out perfectly. Lois moved to the Kents, since Clark and she had decided to live together. Clark became Superman, and Oliver helped him in the JLA as Green Arrow.

Oliver and Lucy were still friends. All knew it was more than a friendship, but they didn't like to be labeled as girlfriend and boyfriend.

Bruce had proposed to Dinah a few months after their dinner. However, Bruce moved back to Gotham. Batman had endless work to do there.

**Christmas Eve**

All friends and family members were having dinner at the Kents. Oliver and Clark were out patrolling. Lois and Lucy were doing the decorating, and Martha, with Alfred's help, prepared the table.

"Lois, honey, can you take these upstairs?" she asked Lois.

"Of course, Mom." Lois was happy that she'd found someone like Martha. Though they still were not married, Martha told Lois to call her Mom if she felt like it. Lois started calling the Kents Mom and Dad, not because they asked her to, but because she really felt a BOND with them.

"Martha, are you forgetting that Lucy honey is here too? She's sweet like Lois, too." Lucy joined them.

Martha chuckled and gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek. "Of course, honey, how can I forget? My sweet girl, I love you both the same." They hugged each other. Lois looked at them and went upstairs.

"Lucy, Oliver called a little while ago. He said they'd be here by 7pm, and they'll be picking up Sam too. Can you tell Lois?"

"Okay, sure, Martha."

Lucy helped Alfred to set the table, and then joined Lois upstairs. Martha had asked Lucy to hang the mistletoe, so Lucy collected it, then left Lois alone again, doing the tree and checking the presents.

Later, Clark, Oliver and Sam arrived. Martha pointed upstairs to let Clark know that Lois was alone there.

Lois was looking at the tree, wondering whether to put the star or the angel on top. She heard footsteps. She thought it was Lucy.

"Luce, shall I put the star or the angel on top? Both look good to me. I don't know which to choose."

Clark chuckled. He got closer to Lois, placed his hand on her waist and hugged her from behind. Lois was not expecting that, but she moved closer to Clark.

"Hey, love, busy with decorations? I see you have a very difficult choice. I say we go with the star, since we already have one angel here"

"Sugary words, Kent." She giggled.

"Like you don't like them." They leaned closer and shared a kiss for a few minutes. Both realized where it was heading, so they pulled back.

"Clark can you put the star up? I can't reach it."

"Why don't I hold you so you can place it by yourself?"

"Okay." They finished the tree and joined the others.

Everyone was enjoying the dinner but Lois noticed that Clark was nervous. He was a bit jumpy.

"Clark, are you okay?" she finally asked. Everyone was giggling. Clark nodded and said that he was okay.

Then everyone exchanged their presents. However, Lois didn't get a present from Clark. She knew that he was planning something special, but she was worried what it would be.

Then suddenly the lights went out and she heard footsteps walking towards her. She couldn't see clearly since it was dark. Clark came closer to Lois with a light.

"Lo, I know you're worried that I didn't get you anything, but I decided to surprise you instead. I want to tell you that you are the most important thing in my life. Meeting you was the best thing that happened to me. You give me strength. You are my soul mate. Will you do me the honor of becoming my Mrs. Kent?"

Lois was shocked. So everyone had planned this, Clark proposing to her. OMG. " I am sorry Clark. I can't be your Mrs. Kent."

_No, no, she'd rejected him. No, no, that couldn't be._ Clark felt like he was in a room surrounded by green meteor rocks. But then…

"Clark, Mrs. Kent is your mom. Yes, I will become your wife but it's Mrs. Lane-Kent," Lois answered.

"Did you said yes?" Clark asked Lois.

"Did you just propose to me?" she asked in return.

He nodded.

"Well then, yes, Clark, I said 'Yes'."

"Thanks, Lo. I love you so much. I promise you will never regret marrying me."

They kissed each other and hugged for a while. Everyone wished them a happy future together.

Sam Lane was happy for his little Lo. She truly had found her true Love.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^THE END?^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

WAIT…..

"Lucy, would you like to go out for dinner tomorrow? With me?" Oliver said, finally asking Lucy Lane on a date.

"Oliver Queen, are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes. I am. So, would you?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes, Ollie, I will, but I thought you'd never ask me."

They both kissed.

They all found happiness and true love. That was **Our Story.**

**-THE END? -Or the BEGINNING?-**

**That was the end. Thank you for reading all this way. I am so happy that finally I finished my story. So a BIGGG thank you to everyone who stuck around until the end, who read and reviewed, or just read and enjoyed. Truly, I thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart.**


End file.
